Hermione's Tragedy
by MyAngelofMusic
Summary: Ron dies, Hermione uses a spell to revive him that costs her life cry
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's Tragedy  
By: Kuro Rousoku  
  
Author's Note: My first form of this story was in script form, but I had also written this story. The script was more of "humor" and this one is a bit more serious. This one is probably better. ^.^  
  
Hermione stepped into the lounge and looked around for Ron. The redheaded boy was sitting in a chair, reading a spell-casting book.  
"Hallo, Ron," said Hermione, sitting in a chair next to Ron.  
"Oh, hallo," said Ron, looking up, "what's up?"  
"Nothing."  
"Where have you been, Hermione?"  
"The library."  
"Again?"  
"One can never have enough books."  
Ron smiled at Hermione, and sank back into his book.  
"I'll leave you to your reading," Hermione got up and skipped back to the girl's tower.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Ron, Ron? RON!"  
Weasley turned his red head, and looked at Hermione. "Huh?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"...I'm going to return this book."  
  
"Oh. I'll come with..."  
  
"NO! I mean...that's okay. I'll catch up with you."  
"Oh...okay. See you."  
Ron ran off, and Hermione walked over to Harry. "Do you know if something is the matter with Ron? He doesn't seem himself today."  
Harry tore his gaze away from Cho Chang, and shook his head at Hermione. "No. I don't know a thing."  
Hermione looked at her feet. What was the matter with Ron?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ron entered the lounge looking pale and weak.  
"Ron!" said Hermione, "What happened to you?"  
"Nothing, nothing," Ron said, forcing a smile, "I'm okay."  
  
Author's Note: Hi, everyone! In my script of Hermione's Tragedy, I tortured Ron. That was just for the humor. Don't be offended. As you can tell, I've loosened up. I don't hate Ron any more. ^.^ Ron's a sweet guy.  
  
"You sure? Can I make you some tea?"  
"No. I'm okay. I'm just really tired! I'm going to bed. Good night, Hermione."  
Hermione watched Ron stagger up the stairs. Something was not right. But what?  
  
To be continued...  
  
What's wrong with Ron? Nobody knows... I DO! This is all I have so far. I'll update soon! 


	2. Posession

Hermione's Tragedy: Chapter Two  
  
Harry Potter entered the lounge and slumped into a chair. "Hallo, Hermione. Where is Ron?"  
"He said something about spell casting lessons. He's having a hard time in one of his classes, I'm afraid." Hermione looked up from her book.  
"Did he break his wand again?"  
"No. His wand is fine."  
Harry loosened his tie and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." he walked up the stairs to the boy's tower.  
When inside the tower, he looked around to make sure everyone was asleep.Then he began talking to himself oddly. "Why won't she notice me? I've tried to talk to her, but we always end up talking about Ron.What's he got that I don't got?"  
Red hair.  
"Hm?"  
You heard me. Red hair. Chicks dig red hair. It reminds them of hot flames. Grrr!  
"Narrator?"  
Author's Note: Yes?  
"Don't you think this is a little...strange?"  
Author's Note: Hey! It's my story and I can do anything I want with it! Now just shut up and listen to your conscience.  
"Okay fine. Conscience?"  
Yello.  
"What is this about red hair?"  
  
Hermione was standing in front of the lounge's mirror when she saw a tall redheaded boy descending the stairs. "Ron! How was your-"  
"I'm not Ron!" It was Harry Potter.  
"Harry! What in the name of Flipendo did you do to your hair?"  
"I thought it was time for a change, Hermione."  
"It looks awful!"  
"Oh, so it looks fine on Ron, but awful on me?"  
"I didn't say-"  
"I'm leaving." Harry stomped out of the lounge.  
Huh. What was that all about? Hermione thought. Whatever. I'm going to go look for Ron.  
  
It was Hogwarts' day off, so there was no need to worry about class. Ron Weasley was finally free to do whatever he wished. Or was he?  
The small redheaded boy walked slowly down the empty, dark halls of Floor X. No student had ever been brave enough to go there. Floor X was only open to wizards strong enough to defeat Fluffy and SlitThroaght (a snake-like beast with demon-posessed eyes that released fire). Floor X was known as 'The Supernatual Gateway'.  
Ron opened a strong, iron door and stared at the two creaturs within. Fluffy and SlitThroaght. He had finally been able to capture them. Fluffy barked loudly and SlitThroaght hissed.  
A strong, deep voice escaped Ron's throaght. "Silence, Fools. Do you want them to hear you?"  
The two creatures cowared in the presence of their master. Ron pulled a golden sword from his cloak. He slashed the two creatures numerous times, and lowered his sword. The two creatures moaned, blood spreading across the room. Weasley carefully shut the iron door and walked down the hallway, chuckling. "Fools."  
He walked into another room. It was dark and empty. Suddenly, a fire sprouted, lighting up the room. The room looked a bit Greek in a way, with statues and paintings all over the walls. The ceiling was a dome, and painted as the night sky, so that it seemed to be endless.  
Suddenly, a dark voice echoed in the dim room. "Are you ready, Ron Weasley?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's short and kinda stupid, but it'll get better! 


End file.
